The Return of the new Priest
by AngelofDeathShinigami
Summary: The book is re opened, but instead of Miaka returning, her 16 year old son, Yuki enters the book. Why is he there and what changes are waiting for him?
1. Default Chapter

~*~Disclaimer~*~ I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or the characters! Well.. I own the newer versions, just not the ACTUAL names and stuff it.... Er... I never saw the ending to the Mysterious Play, so if none of this makes any sense, bear with me. PLEASE~~~~! Just to let you people know, Miaka and Tamahome have been married for about 20 years now, and they have a son, Yuuki. Who's 16, and in High School. So don't go all haywire on me ok? Now, onto the story ^-^()  
  
The Book Re-Opens  
  
By: AngelOfDeathShinigami  
  
Miaka smiled happily as she moved the flowers in the vase, the magnolia's brightened the kitchen up really well. She hummed her and Taka's tune as she walked into the kitchen to get the food ready. Her brown hair was pulled into a loose pony tail and her green eyes still sparkled with happiness. "Taka-chan will be home soon." she giggled happily and she sniffed the air. "Something smells like it's burning...." She blinked and screamed. " THE ROAST!!!" Miaka ran down to the kitchen and opened the oven and sniffled, the roast was burnt like charcoal and she sighed, lowering her head in dispair. "Miaka-koi!" Came a voice that brightened her up. "I'm home!" Miaka dropped the pan of the charcoaled roast and ran to the door. "TAMA-CHAN!" She shouted happily, she glomped the man at the door. He laughed and rubbed his hand on her head. "Kobanwa to you too Koi." "Aw, come on you two get a room!" Came a new voice. Miaka and Taka looked at the door and saw a younger version of Taka at the door. He was wearing the Johon high School uniform and his bag was over his left shoulder. He blinked his eyes and looked at his mom and dad. He pushed some bangs out of his face with her free hand and Miaka and Taka laughed. "Honey, do you remember what today is?" Taka asked, looking at Miaka with a slightly serious face. Miaka blinked and smiled at him. "Hai, hai. It's our anniversary." "Greet, you guys will be acting more lovey-dovey then normal," Their son said as he walked in and sat down in the living room. "Yuki-chan, you'll find a girl you'll act lovey-dovey around someday," Miaka scolded slightly. Yuki just waved his hand and he looked at the TV, he couldn't tell his parents that he already liked a girl at school. He couldn't tell her really, the star football player of the school couldn't tell a simple girl that he liked her. "How pathetic!" He muttered under his breath. "Yuki-chan, your mother and I will be going out tonight because she burned dinner again, would you like to join us?" Taka asked. Yuki could just see his parents eating dinner and both eating the same peice of spagatti and he shook his head and bleh'ed. "No thanks Dad, I'll just make me something, or I'll go out to eat with Botan and Jiro." Yuki said, flipping the channels. Jiro and Botan were brother and sister down the street from him, his best friends since he was about 6. Taka shook his head and nodded. "OK Yuki, I'll leave you some money." Taka said, he pulled out a 20$ bill and layed it on the counter. ( I would use Yen, but I don't know how much 20$ are ^^; ) Yuki sighed and layed his head back, he heard the doors closed and the car start up. He closed his eyes and gently feel off to sleep.  
  
~CRASH!~ Yuki woke up with a start and looked around the room, the wind blew into the room and glass layed on the inside of the room. "A burglar?" He thought to himself as he stood up. He slowly walked into the kitchen and looked around. He picked up a cain that belonged to his grandma and looked around the kitchen again before walking upstairs slowly. He turned to the corner slowly and looked around, his parents room was wide open and he sneaked over there, careful of the squeaky step. He over looked the side of the door, but didn't see anything or anyone. He walked in farther and saw the window open and the wind blowing through again. "Hn, maybe they heard me and got scared and ran off..." Yuki said to himself and blinked to see there was a mess all over the bed. There was a picture on the ground next to a red book and some other papers. Yuki reconized the book, it was the one his mom told him the story about a priestess and the... what was it? Suzaku Senshi? He laughed. But then he felt something squeeze his throat and he let out a large grunt. He saw a bright flash of red and the person that had him choked backed away. "Suzaku..." The stranger whispered, and held his hands over his face as he felt something firey appeared. Yuki felt the heat and looked at his arms, seeing that he was sparkling some sort of red. The room began to flare as the flames licked the wall and the stalker jumped out the window. Yuki raised his hands to his face, the heat of the fire began to grow. He cracked opened an eye and saw the book on the floor, flames were all around it, but it wasn't burning. His whole body was feeling like it was burning, but there wasn't any fire. What's happening to me?!?! Yuki thought. Miaka and Taka rushed home as they heard about their house being on fire. When they got to their apartment, there was a huge crowd. "Yuki-chan!!" Miaka shouted, as she tried to run to the flaming house. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yuki!!!" "Miaka-san, the firemen are in there looking for him." Came a girls voice. Miaka looked to see Yuki's friend's Botan and Jiro. Botan was a pretty girl, about a year younger then Yuki. She had bright blue eyes and long brown hair. Her brother, Jiro, who was the same age as Yuki, had the dark rich brown hair, but green eyes. They both wore Johan uniform, Botan's was for the middle school and Jiro's was for the high school. "Where did the fire start?" Taka asked, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder "They said it started in the master bedroom, how we don't know yet," Botan said, a hint of worry was in her voice. Jiro placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and they watched as the house apartment continued to burn. Miaka felt something warm in her heart and blinked. This... this is the same feeling I had when I was traveling into the book... But, why? Miaka thought to herself. There was a bright red, the light over came the fire and everyone closed their eyes as the flames were fanned out to them. Miaka placed a hand over her eyes, but saw a creature that looked like Suzaku. "No..." Miaka started and removed her hand, the heat in her chest grew as she walked closer. A fireman wrapped his arms around her to stop Miaka from going any farther. "Yuuki-chan!!" Miaka shouted, tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Yuki-chan!!!" Taka walked behind her and wrapped an arm around his wife's sobbing shoulders. "It's alright Miaka-koi, Yuki will be ok. Remember, he's your son, the Priestess of Suzaku... If he is in the book, everything will be alright..." Taka said quietly. The firemen ran into the apartment and came back out, some of the looked shocked and others shook their head. "Is something wrong?" Taka asked, he looked at them in concern.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but everything is burned down in the master bedroom. But this book... there was no one else in there..." The fireman said, he handed Miaka the Book of the Four Gods. "Yuki..." Miaka said, she held the book close to her chest, the heat was gone. Everyone left, Jiro and Botan stood there with Miaka and Taka. Why? Why is Yuki in the book? Miaka thought. Did something happen again, that needs the help of the priestess... But why him? Why didn't it just call me back?  
  
"Oh man... Damn that hurt..." Yuki thought, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What?! My clothes are all wet!" Yuki sat up and blinked as he looked around. "Where am I?" He asked and stood up. He took of his jacket and wringed it out, then placed it around his waist and ran a hand through his blue hair. "Y-you..." Came a voice. Yuki blinked and turned around. He saw a man that looked like he was only wearing a thong and Yuki blinked and saw a hoe was in his hand. "Y-you..." He started again. "Yeah me? What is it?" Yuki said, then thought, Who is this guy? And why is he wearing such old farming clothes? "You fell from the sky... and... you..." He stammard then he ran away, dropping the hoe. "Hey wait!" Yuki shouted and muttered a curse word under his breath and sat down, his arm drapped over his leg and the other leg was sprawled out. He finally had a good look around for the first time. The area was really hilly, off to the west were some mountians. To the east was a forest, he could hear some bird chirping and other animals. He looked behind him and all he saw was a garden full of plants and vegetables. In front of him dipped down into a smaller valley. Yuki blinked and stood up, looking down at the valley. There was a large kingdom down there and he blinked again. "Kinda looks like midevil China..." Yuki thought. "Well, I better start looking to figure out where the hell I am." Yuki dusted off the seat of his pants and began to walk down the hill. He didn't notice the figure that stood in the woods that jumped from another branch and into the woods.  
  
E/N  
  
THAT'S IT!!!! It took me a few weeks, but what to you expect? I have school . Being a senior isn't that easy you know. Hai! Meh an anime fan and a senior! * whisperes * and I still watch Hamtaro too!!!! Ok that's enought. Next time on Fushigi Yugi: The Book re-opens! Yuki mets someone that Miaka kinda... is shocked about. ^_^; Don't make any sense? Well, oh wells. Ja minna! Hope you'll continue to read! 


	2. The stranger and the royal family

*~Disclaimer~* I don't owe any of the characters well.. just Yuki and the new characters, just not their names @_@ confusion... Anyways, onto the story. And thanks for the people that reviewed my first story ^.^ I'm so happy I got 3 reviews in one day! And, yes, later on someone will mistake Yuki for Taka. But that's later, and the spelling ^-^;;; The thing I have doens't have spell check so it can't really be helped, but atleast you know what it's saying ne?  
  
Chapter 2 : Stranger in the city and the royal family  
  
Yuki blinked his violet eyes as he walked into the large city. People looked at him with a strange look and Yuki puffed slightly. "What are they looking at? It's not like they don't see a guy walking down some street.." Yuki thought. He stopped in the middle and looked around, some of the people weren't paying a lot of attention to him, while others tried to not look but looked anyway, and the rest, just stared. Yuki was getting really angry and narrowed his eyes. Before he was able to say anything, someone walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Yuki blinked and turned around to see a young woman standing behind him. She had black hair that covered over her left eye and the rest was tied into a knot in the back of her head. Her visable eye was a goldish brown. She was wearing a dark green vest over a white shirt and a pair of white pants and a pair of dark green boots. "You're not from here are you?" She asked, a hand on her hip. Yuki blinked at her again. "No, what gave you that idea?" "You're clothes, and the way you gawk at everyone. You shouldn't do that, someone might try to attack you," she said, she waved her hand in front of his face as of scolding him. "Tch, I'm not a child," Yuki said, he turned around and began to walk off again. He didn't know why he was so angery all the sudden. He began to think this whole thing was nothing but a hoax that Jiiro was going to pay him back for because of the rat and sock accident. He didn't hear the noise of rattling and blinked as someone shouted 'look out!' Yuki fell hard onto his shoulder and felt some kind of wait on top of him, he blinked to see the girl laying there on top of him. Some people were builingonto their house and the boards and beams fell from the top. "What the hell..." Yuki started, he growled slightly and tried to move, but his leg was caught under some rubble that fell. The girl stood up and wiped her hands on her pants and began to walk off. "Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to help?!" Yuki shouted. "You said you're not a child, you figure it out." She said, she gave a slight wave and walked away. Damn her... Yuki thought. He propped himself up on his elbows, he looked around and saw that no one was helping him. They all just stared and pointed. "What's wrong with you people?!" Came a girl's shout. "The princess..." Some of the people looked and pointed. "Her Highness..." Others bowed and watched as a carriage was pulled up. Yuki blinked as he saw a little girl walk up to him, no older then 10. She had a greenish hair color and blue eyes. They were put into two tiny looking buns on the top of her head. She was wearing a dark red kinomo with a with a yellow sash and a gold tiara that had a red jewel that dripped down her forehead. Small whisps of green hair fell into her eyes. She smiled at Yuki and and bowed. "Hello stranger, my name is Chihiro Saru. Princess of Konan, I welcome you to our fair city." She said, her blue eyes twinkled with excitement. Yuki blinked, something was up and he didn't know what. He thought he's gone through something like this before. "Hold still, and I'll get you out, OK?" Chihiro said, she rolled up her sleeves. "What can you do?" Yuki asked. "You're only a child!" Chihiro giggled and placed her hands under some of the large beams of rubble and without an effort, she picked them up and threw them across to an alley, where they landed with a large crash. She dusted off her hands and smiled at him. "I can do plenty." She smiled. Yuki noticed at there was a small glowing coming from her chest and blinked. Chihiro noticed him blinking and smiled again. She lowered some of her dress and Yuki blinked and pulled back slightly, not knowing what she was doing. There was a small symbol glowing on her collarbone. "I'm a celestial senshi, my constellation is called Nuriko. If you want, you're more then welcome to call me that." She smiled. "Nuriko..." Yuki blinked. The realization struck him. HE WAS INSIDE THE BOOK!!! The girl smiled and and nodded. "Hai, Nuriko. Now, what's your name?" "Yuki.... ( E/N~ I SWEAR! I've tried to find out what Taka's last name is, but I couldn't find it!! If someone will be kind enough to tell me, I'll be their best friend ;-; Ok, if that isn't what you want to hear than I'll be VERY VERY VERY grateful! Plus, I'll type more ~_^ ). He said blinking slightly. "Well, Yuki-san, would you like to come with me? I'm sure that you don't want to cause any more trouble to my brother's city," she gave a small giggle. Yuki was about to say something smart, but stopped as the small girl grabbed his hand and led him to the carriage. Some of the gaurds gave him a strange look and Yuki just blinked. The girl with the black hair watched as the carriage rolled away. "Strange isn't it... Maybe he's the one that this kingdom has been waiting for..." She said, her arm was dripped over her knee and the other was hanging off the side of the building. There was a small glow coming from her forehead. "But how could the fate of this world be trusted to a guy like him?"  
  
Yuki's eyes widened as Nuriko led him to the castle. "It looks like midevil China...." He thought to himself. Nuriko let go of his hand and smiled as some of the gaurds opened the door. She ran inside the room laughing. He took his jacket off of his waist and put it back on as he looked into the room. "Oni-san!!" She laughed. Yuki walked in slowly and was empressed. The room was large and elegant. It was mostly red and golden colors. The floor was a white marble of some kind with a red carpet and gold lining. Tapestries of pheonixs were hanging off the wall and fires were all over the room. He blinked at the throne and fell back. Nuriko was hugging a exact opposite of herself. He had dark green hair that was cute short and dark blue eyes that was narrowed slightly at Nuriko. There was a crown on his head and his robes were also red and gold like Nuriko's. But he was wearing white pants under the outfit. The young boy looked at Yuki and back to Nuriko. "Is he the one you said that you helped?" He asked. "Hai," she giggled again and let go of him and ran to Yuki and grabbed his leg. "This is Yuki." The boy stood up and watched as Yuki bowed to the ground. "I might not be from here, but I'm not stupid. If Nuriko-chan's the princess then you must be the king." He said, not looking. He smiled and walked off the throne and closer. "You can stand Yuki- san. You might not know it, but you might be the one that can save my land." Yuki blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean?" "My great great great grandfather died in battle tryiing to save Konan from outside invaders. He thought, that trying to save Konan, would keep any one else from trying to take over. But he was wrong. Kutou has began to attack this land again and there was a ledgend saying that help will appear from another land... Just like before." He said. "What?? How can I help? Mom used to tell me stories all the time about something like this, but how can it be real?!" Yuki shouted. "You're mother? Who was your mother?" Nuriko asked, bending over to look at him. "Miaka... Yuuki Miaka.." Yuki said. "Amazing... You're the son of the Priestess from 200 years ago...." The young king said. "Forget this, I just want to go home!" Yuki shouted, standing up. "How could I be any help to anyone when I don't even know what's going on?!" "As the Priestess's son... It's strange that it was you that came when we summoned her." The boy said, he crossed his arms. "You summoned my mom..." Yuki started. There was a loud 'ack' sound and several thuds that hit the ground. The door was pushed open and Yuki saw the girl that helped him before standing there. Her forehead glowed red and she took a step into the throne room. "Who are you? What do you want?" The boy shouted, he waved a hand in the air. "No offense to you your Highness, but I just want the boy back." She said. There was a soft noise and Nuriko nodded. The boy did the same thing and they both looked at each other. "We can not allow a battle in the throne room...." Nuriko said softly. "But we can not allow you to leave either." The boy said. There was a burst of noise and atleast 20 guards encircled them all. "The young man is staying with us." The king said. "Why me?" Yuki said to himself.  
  
~E/N~  
  
Argh, confusing... oh wells. Eh? What was that small noise that Nuriko and the king heard? Can you guess who the king is? * ducks from all flames * WAH! DON'T HURT ME! OK, well... that's it from right now. Konan's in danger and only Yuki can help? And who's the chick with the glowing forehead? To be... continued!! * ebil laughter * 


	3. A calming before a storm

~Disclaimer~ * bows bows bows bows bows * GOMEN~~~~~~ * sniffles * I don't know why it's doing that all the sudden, I really don't type in big paragraphs... * blinks and looks around with a bat * ebil fanfiction.... I'm gonna try something new in this story, so... if you've bared with me this far... I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Chapter 3: A messanger of Hope? Or maybe it's just the something strange...  
  
"Why me??" Yuki groaned.  
  
The stranger from the city was standing infront of the doorway. Her forehead stopped glowing, but the King and Nuriko were somewhat glaring at her. There they heard the whisper again, and the two children didn't move, but they nodded.  
  
"Yuki-kun will have to stay with us," the small king said, his eyes slightly narrowed. "But you, I demand to know who you are!"  
  
The girl smiled, she pushed her black hair out of her face, but it just fell back into place. She placed a hand on her hip. "My name is June Hisho. But my nickname is Tamahome."  
  
They all looked at her and Yuki blinked and something hit him.  
  
"BUT TAMAHOME WAS A BOY!!!" Yuki shouted.  
  
They all looked at him and blinked, Yuki sweatdropped and looked at them. "Look, Mom met Tamahome here, but Tamahome was a guy!"  
  
She blinked, and looked down her shirt, "Sorry, but I'm all girl here. And you, stranger, have to come with me."  
  
"Yuki's staying!" Nuriko shouted, she stomped her foot angerly. The ground moved under the stomp.  
  
Tamahome tripped and fell back. She 'oof'ed and some guards swooped over her grabbing her. She struggled and tried to pull herself away. The small king walked over to her.  
  
"You're... a celestial Warrior?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, now let me go!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
The King nodded and the gaurds let her go. She glared at him and straighted out her shirt.  
  
"Yeah, you better get away," she glared at them again and looked at the children and Yuuki.  
  
"Why are you so set on taking Yuuki from us?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yuuki doesn't belong here. He has no powers that can help Konan." Tamahome said.  
  
"But he came instead of the Miko of Suzako ( Priestess of Suzaku for those that don't know what that ment ^^;;; )." The small King said. "So that means, he has to have some power..."  
  
"I think he does," giggled Nuriko as she hugged Yuki. "He is here after all."  
  
Tamahome blinked at them and pushed her hair out of her face, but it just fell back over her eye. She left out a sigh. "I don't believe this. You called for the Priestess and you get a munchin."  
  
"Hey! You don't look that older then me!" Yuuki shouted.  
  
"I'm 19." Tamahome glared.  
  
Yuuki was in shock, she was older then him. He was only 18, his birthday was in about 4 more days though.  
  
"Tamahome, why do you want to get rid of Yuuki-san so badly?" The King asked. "He's here, he can't help that he was called. Suzaku must have been wanting him to come the whole time. Besides, didn't the records say that no matter the circumstances, the Priestess's were no longer allowed to come back to our world?"  
  
Tamahome put a hand under her chin and nodded. "That's right..."  
  
"I don't want to stay here though!" Yuuki shouted. "I have to get home!"  
  
"I'm sorry Yuuki-kun, but you have no way to get home. You'll have to stay with us for the time being." The King said sadly.  
  
"Unless we find the other 4 Suzaku senshi, then he can call Suzaku and wish to be returned home!" Nuriko giggled.  
  
"Five," Tamahome said.  
  
"What?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"You said four, there's only 2 of us here, so that means we'll have to find five." Tamahome said, she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Beg your pardon Tamahome, but Nuriko is right. There are already three Suzaku senshi in this room right now." The King said.  
  
Tamahome and Yuuki blinked at him and Nuriko giggled, she jumped at her brother and began to mess with his shirt.  
  
"NANI!?! NURIKO!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!" The boy king shouted. "LET GO OF ME!! SISTER!!!!!"  
  
There was a red mark on his neck and it glowed slightly.  
  
"H-Hotohori?" Tamahome whispered. "You're... Hotohori?"  
  
Nuriko laughed as she hugged her brother. "Hai!"  
  
Hotohori grunted under his sisters weight and let out a sigh and looked up at them.m The crown has came off his head and his hair was in his face.  
  
I would never have guessed... Yuuki thought as he watched the three bicker. The boy King... was a celestial warrior... I know this book had some strange things... The first Nuriko was a drag queen... ( * ducks from all the flames from the Nuriko fans * ) and... Hotohori was suppose to be a regal....kind and swordmaster...  
  
"Yuuki-kun!" Nuriko shouted, she clinged onto his leg and he toppled over. He looked at Nuriko who was now on his chest. She smiled at him. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"N-Nothing..." Yuuki said, he blushed as he saw Tamahome looking down at them, he could see some of her breasts.  
  
"Yuuki-kun..." Nuriko started. "Are you really going to leave us?"  
  
Yuuki looked at the girl, she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
I can't leave... not yet... I don't have a way to get home...Yuuki thought to himself. He smiled and rubbed the girl's head. "Like what the King said, I can't do anything by myself. I have to have the celestial warriors help, including yours. So I won't leave."  
  
Nuriko smiled and sat up and danced. "I'm so happy! Brother! Let's have a party!"  
  
Hotohori smiled and nodded. "This is a time to celebrate."  
  
Nuriko laughed and grabbed Tamahome's hands and started to dance. Tamahome smiled at her and danced too. Yuuki blinked.  
  
That girl... has mood swings... Yuuki thought.  
  
~_______________~  
  
Miaka closed the book, she could feel herself about to cry. Yuuki was in the book, and just like her, he had to go through the whole heartbreaks and adventures, from the good to the bad. Taka sat beside her, his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He'll be alright..." Taka whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hai, I know. I trust Yuuki-chan will be just fine... but..." Miaka started.  
  
"But?" Taka asked, looking at her.  
  
"I can't see you s a girl..." Miaka blinked.  
  
Taka blinked at her and laughed, rubbing her head. "Silly goose, that isn't me anymore."  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
E/N ^____^  
  
So what do you think? Hotohori is a little boy! And Nuriko is his sister! ^____^ If Nuriko was a girl, I think her and Hotohori would make such a cute couple. But I'm glad Nuriko is a guy int he series ^___^ he's so KAWAII..  
  
Omi: what about me?  
  
Oh omi-chan! You're Kawaii too!  
  
Duo and Quatre: and us?  
  
* noddles *  
  
a bunch of anime guys that are really cute: us too?  
  
@_@ Hai hai! you too! * ahem * OKies! In the next chapter, the wind is blowing again and Miaka finally understands who it is from a dream she has as Yuuki stays in the book! But someone else gets their hands on the book. Who is it and what is that darn whispering!?! Find out next time!!! 


	4. The Book Gone, and the Mission Told

~E/N~ I'M SOOOOO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY!!! ^_____________^ * thought it was going to be a bomb or something * I hope the last chapter was easier to read. I don't know what FF is doing that... * shrugs * on to the next chapter! * i dun own FY *  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A unexpected vistor.  
  
"NO! YUKI!" Miaka shouted, she sat up in her bed gasping. Sweat rolled down the sides of her face. She placed her hands over her face. "Yuki!"  
  
Taka sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong Miaka-chan?"  
  
"Yuki... I saw... something about Yuki," Miaka said, tears began to roll down her cheeks. "He was hurt, and he was crying.... and... there was a person infront of him.... and they killed Yuki!!"  
  
Taka wrapped his arms around her and she cries softly on his shoulder.  
  
"Yuki is a strong boy, he can take care of himself. Besides, no one would dare hurt the Priestess son, ne?" Taka smiled, he closed his eyes and rested his head on Miaka's.  
  
She nodded her head slowly and wiped away her tears. "You're right Taka-ko. Yuki will be alright... But..."  
  
"Demo?" Taka asked. "I... saw... Nuriko-chan, Hotohori-kun, Chiriko-chan, Mitsukake-san, Chichiri-san, and Tasuki-chan... They.. were trying to tell me something...But I could only make out they can't help... no matter what, they weren't allowed to save Yuki..." Miaka started.  
  
"It was just a dream Miaka-chan, don't worry. Besides, they would do everything in their ghostly power to help save Yuki. They all love you," Taka said. "Come on, let's go to sleep."  
  
Miaka nodded and layed into her husbands arms. She closed her eyes, but she sat up again. There was a sharp hot pang in her heart.  
  
The book.... Miaka thought, she flung the covers off her and jumped out of the bed.  
  
"MIAKA-CHAN!?" Taka shouted, sitting up.  
  
Miaka ran to where she left the book and stopped, it was gone. The book wasn't on the shelf were she left it from reading it earlier.  
  
"Where is it!?" Miaka shouted, she began to fling books over her shoulders. "The book! It isn't here!"  
  
Taka blinked at the top of the stairs, and looked around, a dark shadow jumped out of the way and throw the window.  
  
"Stop!" Taka shouted, he ran to the door and flung it open. He ran outside, but the shadow was gone.  
  
"Taka-ko!" Miaka cried.  
  
Taka ran back into the house and looked at Miaka. She was standing there, holding some fabric to a Johon school uniform. She was holding it in her hands, tears rolled down her cheeks again.  
  
"What...." Taka started, he sat down and held the fabric. "Who could it be...?"  
  
~______________~  
  
Yuki groaned as he opened his eyes. There he was, half drunk and Nuriko was asleep on his stomach.  
  
This kid never lets me for for a minute! Yuki thought as he grunted, trying to move her without waking her. After he moved her, he stood up wobbily. There was food all over the place, along with wine. Hotohori was sleeping on his throne, his hat had fallen off again. Tamahome was gone though, she wasn't in the room. Yuki walked across the room, but fell face first onto the floor. He glared behind him to see Nuriko was holding onto his foot. ( E/D: kinda sounds like Miaka right there oO; ) Yuki sighed and pulled his foot out of her grasp, almost breaking his foot at the same time. He walked outside, and smiled. The cool air felt good against his hot skin.  
  
"I thought you'd be out for a few more hours. I guess you're not as much as a wimp as I thought you were," Came Tamahome's voice.  
  
Yuki glared at her. "Look, his Highness and Nuriko are sleep, why don't you just stop insulting me until they wake up."  
  
"You barely know them, but you still act really nice to them," Tamahome said, she was leaning against a pillar, her visable eye was closed.  
  
"They're just kids," Yuki said, looking over the reiling. He leaned against it. "I bet you don't remembering being like that."  
  
"Come again?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"You're so bossy, I won't be surprised if you never had any fun when you were younger." Yuki said, looking at her.  
  
She was no longer leaning against the pillar, her hands were clenched like she was about to punch him. She turned around and stomped off angerly. Then shouted over her shoulder. "STUPID BOY!"  
  
"BIGOT GIRL!" Yuki shouted back.  
  
Yuki glared at her retreating figure and crossed his arms. "I swear! I've never met some as stubborn as her!"  
  
Yuki blinked as the ground began to shake and the ground infront of him cracked open. He jumped out of the way and rolled onto the grass. He felt a sharp pain in his arm, he sat up and saw blood running down it.  
  
"Damn..." Yuki thought as he stood up.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko yawned as they walked out and blinked. Both had the same look of shock on their faces. Hotohori brought out the sword that the origanal Hotohori had and held it infront of him.  
  
"Come out! In the name of the King, I demand it!" He shouted.  
  
A shadow leaped into the air and away from the group. A few darts were shot at Yuki, but he rolled out of the way. He sat up and glared, he stumbled foreward as he ran.  
  
"Get back here!" Yuki shouted, running towards the shadow.  
  
The shadow jumped over the wall and Yuki stopped, he held onto his arm and felt the pain rush throughout his body. He fell back and his eyes closed.  
  
~__________________~  
  
"He looks a lot like Tama-kins," Came a voice.  
  
Yuki groaned and looked to see some transparent people looking at him.  
  
"Nuriko-san, should you really talk about him that way?" A young boy asked.  
  
"N-N-N-N...." Yuki started.  
  
They all looked at him. It was a monk, a bandit, a man dressed up like a woman, a King, a doctor, and a small boy.  
  
Yuki jumped jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"  
  
"Geeze, this kid has no respect for anyone, does he?" Asked the bandit. "Atleast he isn't a girl."  
  
"Tasuki, he's Miaka-chan's son, no da. Be a little politer." Said the monk.  
  
"Like hell I will Chichiri!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
The king sighed and the purpled haired man hit Tasuki in the back of the head. "STOP IT TASUKI!"  
  
"NURIKO!!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
Yuki blinked, he couldn't believe it. The origanal Suzaku 7 was right infront of him. Except for Tamahome. Who was alive and married to his mother.  
  
"I can't believe it..." Yuki said, looking at them.  
  
They all stopped their bickering, and looked at him.  
  
"You're all here, but you're all ghosts..." Yuki said.  
  
"You're right," Hotohori said. "We are ghost. But we have passed out powers into the ones of this generation to help you."  
  
"Help me?" Yuki asked, looking at them.  
  
"As the priestess son, you have powers of your own that will help Konan. Unfortunatly, you don't know what they are yet." Chiriko explained. "You really shouldn't be here, it should have been Miaka. We tried to protect you."  
  
"But the power of the book was too strong, we couldn't protect you." Mitsukake said, breaking his silence.  
  
"Yea well, hell to it. If you're here then there's something you have to do," Tasuki said, crossing his arms, a big whelp was on his head from where Nuriko hit him.  
  
Nuriko glomped Yuki and smiled. "You look a lot like Tama-kins."  
  
What's up with Nuriko always glomping people?! Especially me! Yuki thought, strangling from Nuriko's hold.  
  
"Listen Yuki, I can't keep this up for much longer, no da." Chichiri said. "You're really need to help Konon like your mother. But you need to know that the Seiryuu senshi have already found their canidate to call upon Seiryuu."  
  
"What?! Who is it?" Yuki shouted.  
  
Yuki felt a sharp pain in his arm and it slowly spreaded.  
  
"Remember! You'll have to save Konan, no da!" Chichiri's voice shouted. "No matter what! You can't back out of this! Just like your mother, you were choosen!  
  
~___________~  
  
E/D THAT'S IT!  
  
wow... kinda a quick cha. up..... ^^;;; thats a good thing isn't it? HAPPY NEW YEARS! i have posted this a little before 12 20am ^___^ ja minna! i hope you continue to read and review! oh, and i won't post until i get 10 reviews ( NICE REVIEWS ). I know it's mean, but I don't want to post to people that are being mean ^^;;;  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
With the Seiryuu canidate found, Yuki has to find the remaining senshi. Who is the canidate, and how long is it going to take Yuki to find his senshi? TBC!!!  
  
Next Chapter: The birds and the flute, a stranger in the woods! 


End file.
